One and the Same: Book 1
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Tigerclaw's POV. A kittypet come to live in ThunderClan to try and become a warrior. Why does he have a feeling he knows this kitty pet from somewhere? With Redtail's death and a rising evil, what can a warrior do? TigerFire Slash.
1. The first Meeting

**Hello people. I have deicded to write a new story. I am still working on my others I have yet to finish and they will be completed before the end of the year.**

**On another note, I have NO Idea if this plot bunny has been used before. I just thought of it and decided to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Dinglebell and Precious.**

**Let the TigerFire lovin begin.**

* * *

_**The one and the Same**_

An orange kitten wandered through what seemed to him like a jungle. Yet it was only a small backyard. A black and white she-cat smiled at the adventuring kit.

"How old is he Precious?" asked a pure black Tom with green eyes.

"Only a few moons Dinglebell. He loves to go on little adventures." Precious replied. She watched the kit with so much affection. They type of affection only a mother could have.

"He is quite tiny though." Dinglebell stated.

Precious looked at her kit for a few seconds before nodding. "Smaller than Princess and Jakolyn."

"I am sure he will grow stronger." Dinglebell looked at Precious and smiled.

Precious returned his gaze a smiled affectionately. Her mate had died when a car had hit him. Luckily his brother, Dinglebell, had taken the role as the kits father. Precious was even starting to become fond of the tom.

"Mum!" came a squeak.

Precious and Dinglbell both turned their heads to see a white she-kit stumbling toward them.

"What is it Princess?" asked Precious.

"Rusty got under the fence! He is stuck in the middle of the road!"' Princess said frightfully.

Precious and Dinglebell stared in horror at eachother before dashing off toward the fence. "Princess, you and Jakolyn stay in the yard!"

Precious and Dinglebell jumped onto the fence then descended it. They looked around frantically for the orange kit.

Dingle finally spotted him and was about to let out a sigh of relief when he heard a dreadful sound. A loud honk. A horn. There was a car headed straight for his kit.

He was about to jump and save the kit when Precious stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Precious had tears forming in her mint green eyes. "I-If you go out and save him... You both will be killed."

They watched the oblivious orange kit in fascinated horror as the car sped forward. Just as the car was about to kill their kit a dark brown blur flew across the road.

They sat amazed as a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a V shaped split in his ear. The tom was older the Rusty but younger the Precious and Dinglebell.

The tom had Rusty in his mouth by the scruff of his neck. When he started to squirm the youmg tom layed the kit on the ground.

"Oh my... Rusty!" yelled Precious as she ran toward her kit. She looked at the tom and noted he had unusually long front claws for a juvenile cat. She shuttered just a little but put the thought aside and quickly licked at her kit. "My baby! My precious baby kit!"

Dinglebell padded up to Precious and Rusty but mostly ignored them. Instead he stared at the tom quizzically.

"What is you name boy?" Dinglebell meowed out.

The cat glared at the older tom before sitting up straight and mewing out, "Tigerpaw."

Precious went rigid and looked up at the tom. "A f-forest cat?"

Dinglebell glared down at the tom for a few seconds before smiling. "Now Precious. He just saved Rusty. We need to thank him. Not be afraid of him."

Precious through a confused look before loking down at Rusty. He was inching away from his mother and stumbling toward Tigerpaw. She thought of his long claws and mean face and quickly tried to stop her kit when Dinglebell held her back. "Wait a second Pre. Lets see what he does."

Rusty tripped over his paws a few times as he ran over to the tom. He looked up at the tom before rubbing up against him affectionately.

All three cats were surprised. Precious looked on in fascination. Dinglebell was confused. And you could quite clearly tell Tigerpaw was embaressed.

He cleard his throat before glaring at the kit. "What was that for kittypet?"

The kit look up at Tigerpaw and mewed, "For saving me. You didn't have to... but you did." He rubbed up against Tigerpaw once again before smiling a toothy grin. "Stay with us for the night!" He half asked half stated happily.

"No." was Tigerpaw's simple reply.

"Actually, I think you should. It is quite late and I assure you, you won't have to get near any of our owner's things. Just stay and get a goode nights sleep." Dinglebell said this with a twinkle in his eye.

Tigerpaw seem to run over the reasons why he should and shouldn't stay before giving a short nod. "Fine. But I leave early in the morning."

The older cats hopped over the fence as Rusty squeezed through the hole at the bottom.

That night Precious woke at around midnight. She blinked a few times before yawning. She glanced around and noticed that Dinglebell and Rusty weren't inside. She stretched and slowly got out of the cat bed, so she didn't wake her two other kits. She went out the cat flap to find an intresting site indeed.

There was Dinglebell staring at Tigerpaw who was wrapped around Rusty in a protective and posessive manner. A smile slowly stretched across her face.

She padded up to Dinglebell and voiced what was probably on both of their minds. "They look cute together."

Dinglebell glanced at her before looking at the sleeping pair. He nodded and replied with, "Yes. They really do don't they."

The two stared at the toms for about a half and hour longer before Precious sighed again. "Come. Lets go to bed."

Dinglebell followed her as she headed toward the cat flap. He stopped and looked behind his shoulder. His past, which Precious knew nothing of, was flying back into his head. He was once a forest cat, a medicine cat in fact. He remembered when Starclan came to him in a vision the day before he left his clan. He held a prophecy that no other cat knew.

_One day a dark warrior will find a flame._

_Love will form._

_He shall leave and never be fogotten._

_The flame will learn to burn brightly in his time._

_The warrior and the flame will meet again._

_When they realize they are in love, the clans will become peaceful again._

He frowned thoughtfully. Could this forest cat be the dark warrior? Could his kit actually be the flame? Are these two young cats the cats in the prophecy?

He walked into the house and slipped into the cat bed. He thought long and hard about the prophecy he never shared with any other cat. He closed his eyes and prayed to Starclan that if they were, some other Medicine cat wil be told the message. Someone that could carry the message. Someone that would figure out the riddle, as he had, and help save the clan.

Precious sighed as Rusty continued to stare at the fence. When Precious had woken up she had found her poor kit in tears. Turns out the forest cat hadn't even said goodbye. She continued to watch and sigh at the kit as the day went by.

Dinglebell on the other hand had seen the apprentice go. He had sat, staring at Rusty for a good hour before he licked his ear and pressing his nose against Rusty's. His face gave nothing away, but his eyes showed a flickir of sadness. He had gotten attached to Rusty in one night.

Dinglebell hopped on top of the fence and stared at the forest he used to live in and then a thought struck him. What clan was this cat from? What clan would his kit be destined to be with, a cat from the mostly evil Shadowclan. Could that tom be from Windclan, and the kit be outcasted for his bright fur? Would he need to learn to swim? Or would he be with his old clan, Thunderclan?

Dinglebell sighed as he remembered his medicine cat days. Jingleclaw. He sighed as he remembered his younger days. He continued to stare as Precious and the kits came on the outside to sniff around. He smiled at them and then looked at the forest only to see a pair of amber eyes watching Rusty stumble around. He smiled and jumped down next to what he considered his family. Maybe he was right and the cat and Rusty _were_ the cats of the prophecy. He hoped so. They would make a formidable pair in the future.

* * *

**... Okay... I really like this story. XD **

**p.s. My cat is actually named Dinglebell and his girlfriend is actually named Precious. She had kits with another cat but Dingy took care of them. (I know this cuz he is fixed.) And she had an orange kit and a Brown tom actually caught the kits attention. It is the neighbor's cat and it is named Tiger. The kitten, who had no owner is a stray, so I named it Firekit. XD When I met the neighbor and found out he liked the couple TigerFire and his cat was actually named Tigerpaw after his favorite character from warriors, this idea just came to mind. **

**I would like to note, that Firekit is now actually Fireheart and I am also proud to announce that Tigerpaw is Tigerclaw. One more happy announcement... We found them humping two days ago. Tiger tops. XD**


	2. Welcome Firepaw

**Ya, I know, you missed me. X3 I decided to go in a different direction, so this is a new chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy. ;D oh! AND note: Tigerclaw DOES want power, but he DIDN'T kill Redtail. Get that straight.**

_"The noise of you treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your twoleg **stench** doesn't!" _came Longtail's distinctive yowl.

Tigerclaw tilted his head in confususion and entered the Thunderclan camp entrance. He found Lionheart whispering something into an orange tom cats ear. Blinking again in confusion he padded up to Ravenpaw and asked what was going on.

"Well, Bluestar and Lionheart just entered the camp and plainly stated this cat, who is a kittypet, will be joining the clan." Ravenpaw replied.

Tigerclaw glared at Bluestar. Did she think a kittypet could actually be a warrior? It was ridiculo-

The orange cat flattened his ears and let out a _mroooow_ before pouncing on an unexpected Longtail.

Tigerclaw lightened up on his glare until it was completely gone. The kittypet was practically getting choked by that twoleg collar. For some odd reason Tigerclaw felt the sudden erge to jump forward and attack Longtail to save the kittypet. He apparently took a step forward because Ravenpaw nd Darkstripe, who had just come over, were giving him confused looks. He glared at both of them before sitting firmly on the ground. Willing himself not to follow his thoughts, he dug his claws in to the soft ground.

The kittypet and Longtail continued meowing and scratching like they were from different clans in battle. There was a sudden _snap _and they jumped away from eachother. The kittypet's collar was in Longtail's mouth.

Both were breathing hard as Bluestar jumped down from Highrock and started talking about something Tigerclaw didn't hear. He was to busy studying the kittypet.

His once clean, shiny orange pelt was covered in dirt and in clumps. Some dried blood clung to it as well as some newly drawed blood was dripping down from his side.

_"...will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." _Bluestar stopped talking and watched Firestar intently.

Tigerclaw looked around and noticed alot of cats were watching the kittypet, now apprentice intently. He stopped looking around and glanced back at Firepaw. He finally noted that Firepaw's old collar was sitting in front of him. Firepaw glared at it like it was a badger and turned around then kicked his back foot. Dust and grass flew and landed on the kittypet's collar like he was burying it.

Longtail growled and limped away to who-knows-where as his clanmates split into groups and muttered excitedley to eachother.

Graypaw ran up to Firepaw and talked to him, happily explaining to him anout the cats around him. Others soon joined them and introduced themselves. He looked around for his friend, Darkstripe, and finally noticed him talking to Ravenpaw harshly. Ravenpaw had a look of horror across his face so he trotted over and asked what was going on.

Darkstripe spun around and greeted Tigerclaw iwth a false smile. "Nothing Tigerclaw. Just telling Ravenpaw he should be more social and go and introduce himself to the new apprentice. That is all." He lowered his head and snarled at Ravenpaw before heading over to the fresh kill pile.

Tigerclaw frowned in confusion before motioning with his tail to Ravenpaw to follow him. "Come. Darkstripe is right. Lets go introduce you to Firepaw."

Ravenpaw nodded his head and ran over to the now alone Firepaw and Graypaw.

"Ravenpaw! Slow dow-" It was to late. Ravenpaw had already collided with the other two apprentices.

Tigerclaw sighed angrily and walked over to the pile of tangled up apprentices. Grabbing Firepaw's neck scruff he pulled him out as the other two dropped the rest of the way to the ground, as Firepaw was beneath them.

Tigerclaw let Firepaw go and glared at Ravenpaw. "I said slow down! You need to listen once in a while! You ran like a pack of dogs was behind you! I said be social! Not be a mouse-brain!"

Ravenpaw lowered his head and flattened his ears and muttered out an apology. "S-Sorry Tigerclaw."

He looked out of the corner of his eye as he continued to chastise Ravenpaw and noticed Graypaw glaring at him as he whispered harshly into Firepaw's ear.

He dismissed Ravenpaw and turned to face the sill glaring Graypaw and the neutral faced Firepaw.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" Graypaw hissed out.

Tigerclaw was about to make a rude retort when he noticed Firepaw watching him confusedly. What was the kittypet staring at?

He shut his mouth that was left open from his almost retort and stared back at the apprentice. Where had he seen those emerald green eyes before?

**_'Rusty tripped over his paws a few times as he ran over to Tigerpaw. He looked up at the tom before rubbing up against him affectionately.'_**

Tigerclaw blinked back the memory of the young kit he had helped all those moons ago. He truly had fogotten about the kit. Though now that he remembered and wanted to smile. The kit had been very... affectionate. Cute too. Wait... cute? Tigerclaw felt a cold chill run up his spine. He didn't think anything was cute.

He stood from his sitting position and let his gaze go back to Graypaw. "Go bother Lionheart mouse-brain. Take this kittypet with you." He turned from the two grumbling apprentices and headed toward the warrior's den. He climbed halfway into the entrance before looking back. A pair of familiar green eyes met hostile amber eyes. Tigerclaw turned as a shiver went throught his body. He shook it off and went toward the back of the den before laying in a tight ball and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Starclan was shining brightly that night. Ancestors that rarely were seen were celebrating with the others. The prophecy that was long ago fortold was newly opened. Let the fire burn bright in the fading dark.

* * *

**Okay. I think this was WAAAAAY better then the last second chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh! What Longtail and Bluestar came from the actual book so those lines don't belong to me. XD**


	3. The Death of Redtail

**I decided to update again since I am in a writing mood.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing peeeeeeps!**

**Enjoy~! Oh! Time skip to the next day. Pretend Firepaw came a day earlier then in the book. Okay? M'kay!**

"_Redtail is dead!" _shouted Ravenpaw.

Shocked and confused yowls rose from the cats. The clan deputy couldn't be dead! Everyone looked around and noticed that the cats who had been at Sunningrocks were all there. Except for Redtail.

_"We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks." _He let out shakily. "Oakheart was one of them!"

Tigerclaw walked in behind Darkstripe as Ravenpaw explained their encounter with the RiverClan warriors. He noticed an orange pelt in the cats that had gathered around Ravenpaw.

Tigerclaw still had the feeling that he knew the kittypet from somewhere. It was even more confusing now that he was having flashbacks of the kit he had saved. Realizing he was missing several pieces of the puzzle he threw the thought from his mind and listened as Ravenpaw explained in hurried gasps.

_"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?"_Bluestar's shaky voice asked.

Tigerclaw was about to answer when Darkstripe dropped Redtail's body and spoke. "_He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." _Darkstripe stared at his fellow clanmate's with supposed sadness in his gaze. _"Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."_

Bluestar nodded to Darkstripe and Tigerclaw then went over to share tounges with her dead deputy.

Confusion was across Firepaw's face. Graypaw noticed and quickly explained what Bluestar was doing.

"Of course the kittypet doesn't know anything. Figures." Darkstripe whispered in Tigerclaw's ear.

Tigerclaw glanced at Firepaw before striding up to the side opposite Bluestar was on and shared tongues with the dead deputy. He heard Darkstripe scoff and so he looked back. Darkstripe was giving Ravenpaw the evil eye.

Tigerclaw frowned. Why was Ravenpaw so scared? Darkstripe was a fierce warrior but Ravenpaw wasn't a half bad apprentice. He could be a good warrior. Tigerclaw continued to look back and forth between the two and could tell there was silent messages going between them. As Darkstripe let out a snarl, Ravenpaw squeaked, whispered something to Graypaw and Firepaw, then bolted to the apprentice's den.

He got up to let someone else sit by Redtail's side and walked toward the apprentice's den. What was wrong with Ravenpaw? Had he done something Tigerclaw wouldn't approve of and then Darkstripe found out what it was?

He slowed down a bit when he heard Graypaw and Firepaw walking behind him.

"Why do you think Ravenpaw was watching Tigerclaw the whole time?" Graypaw asked Firepaw. He was watching me?

"Don't know. The same reason Tigerclaw was watching him maybe." There was a frigid bite to the word him when Firepaw spoke it.

Tigerclaw quickened his pace and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Don't get you pelt in a twist. Do you think Tigerclaw had something to do with Redtail's death?"

"Graypaw, they were all there. They all had something to do with Redtail's death."

Tigerclaw entered the apprentice's den to find Ravenpaw shaking like a leaf. "Ravenpaw! Are you okay?" He trotted over to the shaking apprentice and wrapped him self around him. "Calm down Ravenpaw. Calm down." Ravenpaw quickly stopped shaking and closed his eyes.

"Sleep little kit. Sleep." Firepaw and Graypaw entered the den to find this site before them. Tigerclaw whispering things into Ravenpaw's ear so he would sleep.

Graypaw curled up farther in the den and fell right asleep. Firepaw stopped at Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw though. "Is he going to be okay?"

Tigerclaw glanced up into the green eyes that haunted his dreams and nodded. "Just traumatized. He should be fine by morning."

Firepaw watched Ravenpaw fall asleep before getting up and brushing past Tigerclaw. Their pelts touched a few moments and Tigerclaw felt his spine tingle. What, in Starclan's name, was that?

Watching Firepaw pause before curling up next to Graypaw he stood and climbed out of the den.

* * *

"Tigerclaw hurry up! Bluestar is naming the new deputy!" Darkstripe skidded to a stop as he saw his friend. He pointed toward Highrock and ran back.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and followed his enthusiastic friend. He caught the last bit of Bluestar's words. _"...Lionheart," meowed Bluestar, " will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."_

_"Why didn't she make Tigerclaw deputy?" _he heard Firepaw's voice mumble out.

_"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience," _Graypaw mumbled back.

Tigerclaw gave a point for Graypaw's reasoning. He did want to be deputy, but he could wait.

"Fox dung!" Darkstripe whispered harshly from beside him. "I should have been made deputy." He huffed and went over to the warrior's den again.

Tigerclaw watched him leave. He had barely been a warrior, he hadn't even had an apprentice yet. How could expect to be the deputy?

"Tigerclaw?"

Tigerclaw turned and noticed Bluestar walking toward him.

"Could you tell Darkstripe I just appointed him Dustpelt's mentor. He seemed out of it. I suspect neither of you heard me announce it."

Tigerclaw felt the skin underneath his coat heat up. They had been distracted. "Sorry Bluestar. We will pay more attention next time. I will tell him."

"Thank you Tigerclaw." She nodded as he bowed and she then headed back over to Redtail's body.

Tigerclaw turned around to talk to Firepaw and Graypaw only to find the spot they had been vacant. He looked toward the apprentice's den and found Dustpaw and Sandpaw talking to Firepaw and Graypaw. By the look of Frustration on Graypaw's face and the look of confused hurt on Firepaw's face, the other two apprentice's must have said something rude once again.

He sighed and stretched. He headed toward the warrior's den. While he passed the apprentice's den he heard Firepaw ask: _"Where do I sleep?"_

_"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" _He heard Sandpaw snarl in return.

He felt anger bowl up as he concluded the she-cat must have a crush on the new tom apprentice. For some reason, that didn't bode well with his stomache. Grumbling, as he climbed into the warriors den and curled up in some moss, he mentally wanted to attack Sandpaw for her rudeness. He didn't like apprentices but this was a new low for him. Why was he acting so protective toward the kitty pet now apprentice?

He closed his eyes and a vision of Rusty, the kit he saved, popped up. Something hit him then. Whatever happened to that kit?

* * *

**Oh ya. I updated again. I really like this chapter. :D If anyone can guess who killed Redtail, they get a mental hug and their own warrior cat in the story. :D Good luck. First 3 reviews with the correct answer wins. I will probably update again Wednesday, if not, expect another update sometime next week.**


	4. Hit by a monster

****

****

****

**Hello my friends! I think I updated earlier today but I can't remember. :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! . Except for Leafpebble. I OWN her.**

****

**Enjoy. Oh! So many people are guessing and they are soooo close! Of course I kind of made it unfair to guess. XD And so it is revealed in this chapter. This is why I excepted Darkstripe as an answer.**

******

* * *

**

**_The kit look up at Tigerpaw and mewed, "For saving me. You didn't have to... but you did." He rubbed up against Tigerpaw once again before smiling a toothy grin. "Stay with us for the night!" He half asked half stated happily._**

Tigerclaw jolted awake from his dream. He was breathing heavily and his pelt was thick and heavy with sweat. Breathing hard and trying not to wake his clanmates, he slowly got up and climbed his way out of the den.

He noticed it was dawn. Soon his other clanmates would be waking.

"But Darkstripe! I did what you told me to do! You said we could be together after this!" a she-cat's angry voice rang.

Tigerclaw's ears perked up. He knew that voice. It belonged to Leafpebble of Shadowclan.

"I told you not to come close to the camp! I know what I said you mouse brain! No one expects you killed Redtail! You did great and I love you for that! But my plan isn't complete yet. Now leave before the others wake." Darkstripe snarled out.

Tigerclaw backed up into the warrior's den as Darkstripe came out of some large ferns a few fox tail lengths away.

Tigerclaw let the new information sink in. No. No no no no no! His best friend! He shoke his head and slowly climbed out of the den once again.

"Oh! Hello Tigerclaw. You're up early!" Darkstripe strode over to him with a smile.

Tigerclaw nodded at Darkstripe and moved out of the way as a yawning Mousefur exited the den.

"Get a move on you two. We are starting the day soon." She yawned once again and sat down before licking at her brown pelt.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes at the bossy she-cat but silently agreed. He left Darkstripe to talk to her alone. He needed to let this information simmer.

* * *

Tigerclaw let out an angry yowl. "How long are those two going to take?"

Lionheart rolled his green eyes. "Have some patients Tigerclaw. They probably just woke up."

Tigerclaw flexed his claws in the warm sand beneath him. Stupid apprentices. He heard some scratching sounds and looked up to notice Graypaw and Firepaw running toward them.

_"In the future, I expect you both to be punctual," growled Tigerclaw._

_"Don't be to severe, Tigerclaw, it was a busy night last night. I expect they were tired," meowed Lionheart gently. "You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Firepaw," he went on. " For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training._

The kittypet nodded enthusiastically, his tail raising high. His face broke out in delight as well.

Tigerclaw glared at the two before turning around and leaping out of the sandy hollow. The others bounded out after him.

Tigerclaw slowly fell back so Lionheart was leaduing them. He took in a long breath and smelled the two leg path he knew was located ahead.

They stopped and Lionheart asked Firepaw what he smelled. Firepaw listed a few things and then Lionheart asked him if it was safe to cross. With Firepaw confirmation the group stalked out from beneath the ferns they were hiding in and crossed the narrow two leg path.

When the trees turned to pine, Tigerclaw and the other two clan borns stiffened. Tention went out in waves as they walked farther into the pine tree.

Fairepaw watched them in curiousity. Lionheart explained how the two legs put these trees in the forest and how they cut them down with creatures who spew fumes that make kits go blind.

After a little more explaining the cats continued on their way through the pine forest.

They passed another Twoleg path and came across a treeless mound of boulders.

Lionheart sat down by a flat gray rock and explained how this was the boundry of RiverClan.

"Lionheart? Can we stay here for a few minutes? Please?" Graypaw begged the older warrior.

"Err...Only for a few moments. Then we must head toward Fortress."

Graypaw gave a triumphent yowl and bounded over to Firepaw. "Come on! I will show you the best place to warm your pelt!" The two apprentices headed toward another bunch of rocks and climbed on them, talking the whole way.

Tigerclaw stared after Firepaw, oblivious to the looks Lionheart was giving him.

"Curious. Very curious."

Tigerclaw whipped his head to look at RiverClan's side of the border. "What? Are they trying to attack again?"

Lionheart gave out a chuckle and shoke his head. "Calm down Tigerstar. I just noticed that for someone who hates kittypets, you sure have been watching Firepaw alot."

Togerclaw narrowed his eyes and let out a growl. "What are you saying Lionheart?"

Lionheart smiled and in his eyes a twinkle formed. "I'm just saying that a certain she-cat that is expecting you as a mate-" Lionheart gave Tigerclaw a look "is going to be upset when she finds out you have developed a crush on an apprentice."

Tigerclaw blinked then realized he was reffering to Goldenflower. Tigerclaw shifted in discomfort when his pelt started to heat up do to embarassment. What _was _he thinking? Firepaw was an apprentice for StarClan's sake! Goldenflower had been getting more confident as of late now that he thought about it. He didn't know if he wanted her as a mate though. She was soft, almost to soft. And by the way his thoughts were headed he had a feeling he wouldn't choose her.

Tigerclaw sighed in frustration and turned his gaze back to Firepaw. The kittypet had deffinately caught his attention. He would have to be even more subtle. If Lionheart noticed then the more wise cats, like the elders and senior warriors, would have either noticed or become suspicious.

He stood from his sitting position and meowed out, "Lets get a move on you two! We still need to see Fortress!"

He bounded away from the Sunningrocks at a quick pace. He was thinking the whole time. Did he plan to make Firepaw his mate once he was a warrior? Then another thought struck him. What about Darkstripe and Leafpebble? Would they finish their plans before Firepaw even becomes close to being a warrior?

They reached Fortress and Graypaw took the lead and explained it to Firepaw. They headed down past to the ShadowClan borders and showed Firepaw the thunderpath that seperated the two clans.

Once that was done with they headed back to camp.

* * *

Tigerclaw stretched and blinked his eyes a few times. He quickly rose and left the den. He yawned widely and inhaled some of the morning air. The gathering the night before had went on as usual. Nothing interesting had been told except for Firepaw's apprentice naming.

He padded over to the freshkill pile to grab a mouse when Darkstripe stopped him. "We need to talk."

Tigerclaw glanced at the pile of food in front of him and sighed as his stomache rumbled in hunger. "What about training the apprentices?"_ and eating breakfast., _Was left unsaid.

"I got Lionheart to take care of them for the morning. Come." He turned and headed toward the clan entrance.

Tigerclaw glared at the back of the warrior as he followed him. What could be so important?

They walked through the forest until they reached the thunderpath.

"Why are we here Darkstripe?"

Darkstripe glanced across the thunderpath then smiled. "You need to stay out of my way."

Tigerclaw looked at him in shock. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow him. "W-What?"

"I know you heard me and Leafpebble talking Tigerclaw! Don't deny it! I need to get rid of you." Darkstripe sneered.

This was not going to end well. "So what I heard was true. You did kill Redtail!" Tigerclaw let his eyes widen. Even though he always told the apprentices never to panic in danger, his advice wasn't helping him.

Darkstripe chuckled darkly. "Yes. And I killed you too."

"What?" But Darkstripe didn't hear him. A monster was coming down the thunderpath. Darkstripe lashed out at Tigerclaw and they tumbled on to it.

Darkstripe sunk his claws into Tigerclaw before he(Tigerclaw) knew what was going on. He smirked down at the surprised Tom and spoke one last time. "Goodbye Fire lover." He jumped off Tigerclaw and bolted off the thunderpath.

Tigerclaw scrambled to get up but the pain in his stomache was intensifying. When he finally stood on all four paws it was two late. The monster was only two tail lengths away.

In a nearby bush a black and white cat and a white and gray kit watched in horror as the monster hit the brown tabby tom.

* * *

**Yes! Finally the original stuff kicks in! Cliffy! My first one ever! X3 I made it longer then usual do to me not updating on Wednesday. Sorry. I got grounded. I will actually probably update tomorrow so be prepared. See ya!**


	5. Traitor goes to Shadowclan

**There! It is fixed! Yes! Beta approved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The usu'**

All he could see was black, then a blinding flash of white. Tigerclaw cracked opened his eyes to see the hazy outlines of cat's surrounding him, their fur flickering with starshine.

________________

________

"Tigerstar."

Tigerclaw looked around at the cats as he slowly struggled to stand. Tigerstar? He was no leader. Not even a deputy!

_"Tigerstar, you have a great destiny ahead of you." _His ears flattened against the top of his head, he recognized that voice!

"Thistleclaw?" He stared in disbelief at his old mentor. The mentor he had watched charge heedlessly into battle without a backward glance, never to return. But if he was here, and so was Tigerclaw, did that mean . . .

_"It is not your time Tigerstar."_ Thistleclaw stared intently at Tigerclaw, as though he had guessed the warrior's thoughts.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I am not even deputy." He stated this with spite in his voice. He should be deputy. No, he _deserved_ to be deputy. And yet, he was here.

Thistleclaw's eyes hardened. _"Which is why you must live. If you come to Starclan now, many lives and destinies will be ruined! This will not happen!"_ Thistleclaw glared at Tigerclaw with fury, as if somehow, the young warrior's current predicament was his fault.

_ "When they realize they are in love, the clans will become peaceful again."_Tigerclaw gasps and looks to his left to see the tom who had muttered those words. The tom in question had eyes of deep golden-amber, like Tigerclaw's own, his pelt a familiar tabby-brown. The warrior swallowed thickly, his fur bristling with recognition, though he had not seen this cat since he was the tiniest of kits.

"F-Father?"

Pinestar gave a low bow. _"You must go back Tigerclaw. For the sake of the fire that will save the clan."_

"What?"

"_Fire will save the clan." _This time it was a yellow-eyed brown tabby tom that uttered the words. _"That is part of the last part of the prophecy that was told long ago. Even the wisest medicine cat couldn't hear us whisper it."_ The tom looked at Tigerclaw sadly. _"The part that wasn't uttered. Fire will save the clans when it finds the wild cat waiting in the dark."_

Thistleclaw nodded. _"I couldn't pass it on. Neither could Adderfang , nor Pinestar. All have tried to reach the ThunderClan cats. Not even Stormtail and Snowfur could reach them."_

Pinestar spoke up. _"Darkness is coming upon the clans. It has changed shape many times. At one point in time you were meant to be this darkness Tigerstar."_

Tigerclaw scrunched up his nose. Darkness? In him? It wasn't that hard to imagine, really. Sometimes, if he reached far enough inside himself, he was able to see things he didn't like. Ambitions, flaws, desires that couldn't be controlled should he act on them. He wanted to be leader one day but he could wait. And why do they keep calling him Tigerstar?

_"Now, it lies with Darkstripe and that fool of a she-cat, Leafpebble." _Snarled a black she-cat.

"Leopardfoot!" Tigerclaw gasped. Then a thought struck him. "Where are the other clan ancestors?"

Thistleclaw growled. _"They wished not to get involved."_

Not get involved? "I thought this concerned the clans, all of the clans."

Adderfang nodded. _"It does, Tigerstar. They wish to speak to their own clans rather then get involved with a past evil."_

Leopardfoot rolled her green eyes and lay down on what seemed like nothing. Tigerclaw looked around and took in the sight once again of a world consisting of nothing but inky blackness.

___"You must wake now Tigerstar. Destiny awaits in fire and in darkness." _Pinestar stared fondly at his kin as he said this_._

Tigerclaw tensed, disliking the look. "Why do you keep calling me that!" he hissed, confused and angry.

_"Wake up Tigerstar...Wake up!...Tigerstar..." _Adderfang urged

_"_Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw wake up!"

Tigerclaw opened his eyes and scrambled up. His vision blurred and he shook his head, a ringing tinkle resounding through his ears. Looking down he noticed something around his neck, pulled tight to his fur with a bell hanging against his chest. Much like the one Firepaw had worn.

He hissed and flailed, trying to catch the thing with his claws, to no avail. Frustrated, he breathed in to calm himself and took a look at his surroundings. He was definitely in a twoleg garden, the strong smell of catmint and freshly cut grass. He opened his mouth and caught a scent of something familiar.

"Tigerclaw!" He whipped his head around to find Ravenpaw and Icekit staring at him in relief.

"What are you two doing here?" he hissed angrily. They weren't stuck here too, were they?

"We saw you get hit! Then the monster stopped and a bunch of twolegs got out and took you away! We followed the stench and found you here. You have been asleep for a full moon! We thought you were dead until we saw you breathing." Icekit spat out.

"You saw me get hit...Darkstripe!"

Ravenpaw nodded glumly. "Yes. He said he saw you try to murder Lexiflight."

"That dark gingered she-cat? The one in Windclan?" Tigerclaw was confused. He had never even talked to the she-cat. He only knew her from gatherings.

Ravenpaw nodded. "She was found on our side of the border. After you got hit, he tracked her down and did a number on her. Dragged her back to where you were hit and left her there. She is in the twoleg nest."

He glanced toward the nest and let out a sigh. He wanted to leave but he wasn't going to leave a warrior behind. "Have you seen her recently?"

Icekit and Ravenpaw nodded. "She came out a few hours ago to check on you. She knows we followed. She should be coming out soon again," Icekit piped up, flicking her little tail towards the sun as an indication of the time.

Just then, Lexiflight stuck one of her red tipped paws and he head out of the nest. He green eyes brightened when she saw Tigerclaw up. "Tigerclaw!" She bounded over to them with a pur. "We can finally get out of this place. I am tired of eating the gross food. I need a rabbit!"

Icekit mewed happily and nodded towards a hole in the fence. "We can get out there!"

"Wait! First get this thing off of my neck!" Tigerclaw stopped them. There was no way he was going into the forest with a collar around his neck.

Lexiflight nodded and used her teeth to grab the collar. She pulled hard and it snapped. She nodded and ran toward the hole. "Lets get out of here!"

Ravenpaw and Icekit smiled and ran after the excited she-cat. Tigerclaw grumbled behind. How come he got stuck with the collar and not her? Slipping under the fence he wrinkled his nose and shut his mouth. Just outside of the fence was a Thunderpath. He looked both ways as he crouched. No sign of any monsters. "Lets go!"

They rushed across the path, but luck was not on their side. A monster came out of nowhere. They started to run but Tigerclaw winced and stopped his stomach and side were aching. He looked sadly at the other side of the Thunderpath. He longed for the forest, but he was in so much pain.

"Nya!" He was pushed out of the way by Lexiflight.

It happened quickly. A thump and a screech was heard. The monster drove on, leaving Lexiflight motionless on the side of the thunderpath. Tigerclaw and the others rushed over to the she-cat.

Tigerclaw closed his eyes and turned away. He had just met the poor cat and she was already dead. "Be safe, Lexflight. Let StarClan guide you."

Icekit let out a weeping sound and scrambled into the bushes. Ravenpaw watched the she-cat with sadness in his eyes then grabbed her scruff. Instantly knowing what the apprentice was doing, Tigerclaw grabbed her tail and they dragged her off of the Thunderpath, into the familiar forest.

It was late once they finished burying Lexiflight. All of them were tired, so they lay down around a tree with large roots.

Something had been nagging Tigerclaw. That towleg nest seemed familiar.

__

He watched an orange kit scramble around near the twoleg nest. The kit, Rusty, was cute. He knew he shouldn't go anywhere near the towleg nest, but he was curious. Why had his father chosen this life over the one of a warrior? He didn't expect to save a kittypet kit. Nor did he expect that he would stay the night. The kit had kept him warm through the night. He looked on sadly. He liked the kit. He was energetic. He sighed and looked at the other cats. Noticing the black tom staring at him he scrambled out of the bushes and ran back to camp.

Tigerclaw gasped. Rusty! That was were Rusty lived! He looked over to Ravenpaw. "Was there another cat?"

Ravenpaw looked up from where he was play wrestling Icekit. "No. Though, Lexiflight mentioned these snap shot things of twoleg kits and an orange kit in the nest. Why?"

Tigerclaw looked back in the direction of the two leg nest. Rusty had been there, but he was gone now. Where had he gone? "No reason. Sleep. We will head back to camp tomorrow."

Ravenpaw laughed and chased after Icekit along the Shadowclan border. Tiger smiled slightly at the young cats. Icekit had explained how she had followed Ravenpaw out of the camp. Ravenpaw had been following him and Darkstripe.

Hearing a rustling and a yowl Tigerclaw ran in front of the two cats and whipped his tail, a sign for them to stop moving and stay silent. The rushed into a bush and opened their mouths. He instantly recognized ThunderClan and ShadowClan scent. He looked over at Ravenpaw and saw fear in his eyes. He recognized the scents. He was surprised to see that Icekit had a sour face.

"ShadowClan!" she whispered angrily. He didn't even want to know how she knew.

Tigerclaw adjusted his ears and listened carefully.

"... so if you see them, they are traitors!" Tigerclaw heard Graypaw hiss out.

"It isn't true!" Crookedstar's distinctive yowl was louder then the mumbling of others.

He heard Blustar's voice next. "It is unfortunately true." Her voice was laced with sadness.

"Tigerclaw was a loyal warrior to ThunderClan! All clans admit it!" This time it was ShadowClan's deputy that spoke up, Blackfoot.

"He convinced an apprentice to leave the clan and he stole a kit from the nursery!" Tigerclaw let out a silent growl at Darkstripe's voice. Traitor.

Blackfoot and Brokenstar growled at the same time. "We don't believe you! Get off our territory and stop spreading lies!"

Bluestar hissed angrily and the other ThunderClan cats yowled before heading back to their camp.

Icekit poked her head out and said, "They left."

Assuming she meant both of the clans he climbed from the bush. ThunderClan had left. Not ShadowClan.

"Tigerclaw?" Blackfoot looked confused then surprised when Ravenpaw and Icekit scrambled out after him. "It can't be true..."

"It is not!" Icekit meowed.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Let us explain!"

Brokenstar and Blackfoot look at each other before nodding. "Come. We will go to ShadowClan's camp."

They turned and walked away. Ravenpaw and Icekit scurried after them. Tigerclaw glanced longingly at the path the ThunderClan cats took before running after the others.


	6. Setting Out

****

****

Hello. :D Would you guys get mad at me if I started calling you my duckies? That is right! Another chapter! :3 I am surprised I haven't given up. Don't get me wrong, it is just usually when I write a story I give up on it by chapter 4. This survived to chapter 6! :U

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! *passes out*

**Beta Approved?: Not yet. XD**

* * *

_"Rusty."_

Firepaw blinked and looked around. Where had that voice come from?

_"You must remember."_

"Remember what?" Firepaw looked around the dark den. All of the apprentices were asleep.

_"Remember..."_

Firepaw blinked as he suddenly found himself in a twoleg yard. His eyes widened. This is were he use to live! Hearing a mew he turned around and gasped at what he saw.

_An orange kit tripped over his paws as he ran over to a brown tabby tom. He looked up at the tom before rubbing up against him affectionately._

_The larger tom cleared his throat before glaring at the kit. "What was that for kittypet?"_

The tabby tom was a clan cat! Firepaw blinked. That voice...

_The kit look up at the tom and mewed, "For saving me. You didn't have to... but you did." He rubbed up against Tigerpaw once again before smiling a toothy grin. "Stay with us for the night!" He half asked half stated happily._

The kit's green eyes had a strange fire in them... Firepaw gasped. It was him!

_"No." was the tom's simple reply._

_"Actually, I think you should. It is quite late and I assure you, you won't have to get near any of our owner's things. Just stay and get a good nights sleep." A large black cat said. _

His green eyes twinkled with an emotion Firepaw couldn't name. Firepaw's tail twitched. If this was his memory then the black cat was... Dinglebell! His uncle!

Firepaw stared on at the talking cats. The tabby tom finally agreed and layed down next to the fence near the entrance to the twoleg nest. Rusty(he was so used to calling himself Firepaw, so he referred to Rusty as a different cat), whined as Dinglebell ushered him inside with his sisters and his mother.

_The sun set at an unusual rate. Soon, the moon was bright and the sky was full of stars. An orange head popped out of the twoleg nest._

_"Hi!" the kit mewed to the tabby tom, who had been watching the moon._

_The tom grunted and treated Rusty with indifference._

_Huffing, obviously Rusty wasn't going to give up, he padded over to the tom and layed down in front of him. _

_The tom gave a strangled growl as a warning. Rusty ignored him and curled up into a tight ball. "Good night, Tigerpaw." The tom blinked then slowly smiled he curled around Rusty and quickly fell asleep._

Firepaw's heart had sped at the name of the tom. **_Tigerpaw._**

_"Now that you remember, you must stop the darkness." _Rust whipped his head around to find a dark ginger she-cat staring intently at him.

"S-Stop the darkness?"

The she-cat nodded and her lifeless, green eyes looked directly in his. _"Yes, Firepaw. But first, you must find Tigerclaw. A destiny was selected for the two of you a long time ago. I am not going to let you ruin it."_

With that said the she-cat slowly faded away. "Wait!" Firepaw called. Though it was to late.

Firepaw jumped from his bed of moss and yowled once again, "Wait!"

"Shut up you stupid fur ball!" came Sandpaw's muffled reply.

Firepaw's ragged breath was the only sound after that. What had just happened? The cat that had saved him had been Tigerclaw. He blinked at this revelation. His ears felt hot with embarrassment. He was the one that had backed up Darkstripe whne he had told the clan that Tigerclaw was a traitor. Ravenpaw had told him so. What if Ravenpaw had been lying? He thought on the matter.

Firepaw quickly realised he needed to find Tigerclaw. Not looking back, he marched out of the den silently. He jogged over to the clan entrance and slipped out. He would search until the moon set and the sun rose. He would be back into camp by that time. Then he would start the search the next night if he had to. Tigerclaw had answers to his questions. He really needed them.

****

* * *

**It took me forever because I switched POV and had to think on what tyo say and because my beta STILL hasn't sent me back the finished version. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Oh my gosh! This is the shortest chapter that I have wrote in a long time! :D**


	7. Gathering for a Deputy

****

Okay, who missed me? This took less time to write then I thought it would actually. XD I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know I usually say that I will finish a story and then I don't. But this one I have like... fallen in love with. XD Anywho, my poor beta is sick, so the last chapter will take a while to fix. This chapter isn't beta-d either so it might suck. :D I have realized that I can't stop thinking about Fireheart so I decided to get myself distracted. This is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy my little duckies!

**

* * *

**

Tigerclaw snorted as he watched Wetpaw pick ticks out of Ashfur's pelt.

Wetpaw turned and glared at Tigerclaw. "Would you rather do this?"

Tigerclaw growled. "I had to deal with it when I was an apprentice. No thanks."

Wetpaw's ears flattened before he turned around and continued on getting rid of the ticks.

Tigerclaw stood and padded out of the elder's den and into the clearing. He had been with ShadowClan for almost one moon.

He spotted Ravenpaw and Icekit off near the nursery playing with some other kits.

"Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw turned to see Blackstar. Brokenstar had fallen ill and lost his last 2 lives. Just one day earlier Blackfoot had gone to moonstones and gotten his nine lives.

Tigerclaw bowed his head slightly. "Yes, Blackstar?"

Blackstar motioned with his tail for Tigerclaw to follow him. "Come, Tigerclaw. We must talk."

Tigerclaw padded after Blackstar as he headed toward the leader's den. "You see Tigerclaw, we have been successful in hiding your position within our clan for a whole moon. The gathering is tonight. I wish for you to come... as the deputy of ShadowClan."

Tigerclaw's eyes widened. _The deputy? _Him? This is what he wanted. To be close to power...but...something was off. He knew it. His stomache felt queasy. "I..."

"Please Tigerclaw. Become the deputy. Prove to the other clans that your are not a traitor!" Blackstar looked down at Tigerclaw fondly. "Show them you have strength."

Tigerclaw realized Blackfoot had gone through the same thing. He had to prove himself. Now Tigerclaw had to... _for Rusty. For Fireheart._ The voice in his mind whispered. He would dwell on it later. "Okay."

Blackfoot beamed happily. "Follow." He padded out of the leader's den and onto the rock the stood high above the clearing. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Several cats gathered around the Highrock. Those including Ravenpaw and Icekit.

"A new deputy must be appointed!" Yowled Blackstar. The clan cats fell silent. "I appoint Tigerclaw. You shall be the new deputy of ShadowClan!"

More than a few ShadowClan cats cheered lowdly for the ThunderClan born cat. "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" Their loud yowls filled the air of the clearing.

Tigerclaw straightened up and held his head proudly. He could see Icekit squealing in joy. Ravenpaw was beside her, yowling with the other cats.

Tigerclaw stared at the two cats before whispering to Blackstar, "They have done well."

Blackstar's eyes lit up in understanding and he nodded. "I would also like to announce that we have an apprentice becoming a warrior today and a kit that will become an apprentice.

I would like to proudly announce that Ravenpaw will now be known as Raventalon!"

Several of the cats gave the surprised tom encouraging meows. "And, that Icekit is now ready to be an apprentice!"

Icekit's eyes brightened. She squealed with joy and soaked up all the happy yowls of her new clanmates. "Serve your clan well you two."

Tigerclaw watched the cats in the clearing. They weren't that different from ThunderClan, though something was missing. He sighed. He wished he knew what it was.

_**'dLikeToThinkSoxXx**_

Firepaw sighed and trotted into the ThunderClan camp reluctantly. He had yet to find a trace of Tigerclaw anywhere. Though he thought he had smelled something near the ShadowClan border, he couldn't quite tell. ShadowClan had always smelled foul to him.

"Firepaw!" Graypaw shouted as he almost ran into Firepaw. "We both get to go to the Gathering!"

Firepaw smiled at his excited friend. He wished he could be as happy as him. "Really? That's great!" His smile was fake this time.

Graypaw nodded and was about to say something before Bluestar interrupted. "ThunderClan cats! All who are attending the Gathering, it is time to head out."

Firepaw padded out after Graypaw and the other ThunderClan warriors. They walked along for a while before coming to a stop. Firepaw glanced down into a clearing to see a large group of cats sitting.

"RiverClan and WindClan have already arrived." Bluestar stated as she stared down at the clearing. "Lets head down."

They jogged down the slope silently and quickly. Firepaw stared in amazement at all the other clan cats that sat around and talked.

Graypaw tapped Firepaw on his head and motioned for him to follow him. "Come on!"

Firepaw started to follow Graypaw when he heard a yowl. He looked to the left to see another group of cats running down the clearing. He wouldn of just went back to following his friend but something caught his eye.

Tigerclaw was running down the slope next to Blackfoot.

* * *

**Note: Fireheart called Blackstar Blackfoot because he doesn't know that Blackstar was named the leader yet. **

**I hope you guys liked it. I really couldn't think of much. Though this chapter is a tribute to Fireheart! I loved you to death! Tigerclaw misses you buddy! Thank you my friendly duckies.**


	8. Half Time: Default Chapter

___****_

**This is just a little chapter to thank everyone for reviewing and faving this story! I posted this on my story site : http:/ original-stories . webs . com/ . So, I will most likely chat with you guys on there if you joim. It has meeno chat so it is really easier to talk. I will dedicate a chapter to you if you go to it. :D It will be easier to get some criticism from you duklings.**

**Favors: amichalap, Avatar-State craziness, BladeofMoonlight, boombitchxD, d3paw5, danielovitch, deatheagle202, _Kari Kurofai _**,** Lexi St. James, Lexiflight4evr, momdadsisterbrother, No1fanofalot, PhoenixstarKina, xXLoveMeHateMeXx, and yaoifangirlforever1716.**

**Thank you guys for faving my story! It wouldn't be anywhere without you guys! Especially you Kari! You were my TigerFire idol and now your my TigerFire idol who happend to be my beta :D. I hope your cold goes away soon!**

**No for the duckies who have alerted me: Ameliette, Ano-Hitori-Chichi, _Avatar-State craziness ,_ BladeofMoonlight, _Cinderpaw11,_ danielovitch, DarkSolstice, Hiding In My Writing, hytgfred, Kari Kurofai, _Lexiflight4evr_, Marcurix, PhoenixstarKina, Shiningspirit, sweet-are-treats, whispering black rose, xXLoveMeHateMeXx, and yaoifangirlforever1716.**

**To Avatar-State craziness, your first words to me were. 'love the story but im a little confused is firepaw a girl or is this gay cat love?' *sighs* That made me laugh. You reviewed and excpeted the couple ever since then and I appreciate it!**

**To Cinderpaw11, "You want to call me a duck? Alrighty then, that's random, but I've been called worse." You've been called worse? XD Now I am curious. Thanks for reviewing Cinder.**

**To Lexiflight4evr, you joined this nut wagon around the 3 chapter and I am glad you did. Sorry I had to kill your cat. She becomes a major character later on. (hint hint)**

**And last, Echo Uchiha, You have been with me from the beginning. You comment on all of my stories and they are always positive. I appreciate it soooo much! *hugs u* Thank you Echo!**

**And now, a word from my father:**

**Dad: Thank you for liking the story.**

**Me: I wuv you daddy! *glomps him* He is like a gentle giant! :D**

**Dad: -.-'**

**My dad hasn't even actually read this story sooo... XD I won't let him read it until I finish it. So you better feel special or... or... I don't know but something will happen!**

**Anyway, thanks to all and a new real chapter will probably be up either sometime this week or weekend. Luv ya my little duckies!**


	9. A meeting to look forward to

**_I have discovered something. I can't understand Scottish people when they talk. No offense to anyone that is Scottish! I just can't understand you. XD I actually bet it would be hard for some to understand me so... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! About time I update right? So, lets see how our friendly kitty-cats react to seeing Tigerclaw shall we?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing my duckies!_**

**_Enjoy and vote on the new poll on my profile._**

* * *

On the outside Tigerclaw showed confidence as he scrambled down the incline with his new clanmates. On the inside he was a mess.

He was still unsure of his decision in becoming the deputy of ShadowClan. He was still afraid that some of the clan born ShadowClan's cats had not warmed up to him. He also had to attend every gathering unless something important came up. That led to him seeing Darkstripe. Which also led him to seeing... Firepaw.

He frowned. What was he going to do about Firepaw? He was generally a cat the didn't care what others thought of him. Yes, Firepaw was special. Ever since Lionheart had asked him those questions, something in the back of his mind was telling him that he was missing something. That it was so obvious, he just wasn't looking in the right place.

He stopped as he watched Blackstar jump up to sit beside the other leaders. Bluestar was giving him a death glare while the other two leaders looked confused and interested.

Blackstar started.

"Quiet! Our clan has been doing extremely well," he boasted, "We have plenty of fresh-kill and there have been plenty of kits and apprentices named and apprenticed. I have named my deputy: Tigerclaw."

Many gasps could be heard from the ThunderClan cats, who had gathered into one group.

Bluestar's eyes widened and she let out a soft hiss. "You can not be serious, Blackstar! Tigerclaw betrayed ThunderClan! He even murdered a WindCLan cats for StarClan's sake!"

ThunderClan cats yowled out their anger as RiverClan and WindClan gasped in shock. ShadowClan showed no emotion, having heard the true story of the monster from Tigerclaw himself.

Tallstar stepped up and meowed softly. "Is this true, Tigerclaw? Are you the cause of Lexiflight's death? My only *daughter?"

Tigerclaw looked up with pleading eyes. This was a gathering. If he told the truth at this moment, chaos would ensue. "Tallstar," he said softly, "the death of your daughter was not necessary; but it happened." He said no more and hung his head.

Bluestar hissed out in anger and leaned on her haunches, as if ready to jump from the rock and attack Tigerclaw. Which is exactly what she did.

A streak of blue/gray was all anyone saw as Bluestar raked Tigerclaw across the muzzle and over his left eye.

He yowled and let out a rough hiss. He stood back up and leaped at Bluestar.

The hissing cats tangled and continued to attack each other. As RiverClan and WindClan stood in shock, ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats slowly started spitting insults at each other. They soon followed the example of Bluestar and Tigerclaw.

Chaos continued for a few loud moments, until a shiver went through the spines of the clan cats.

A large, gray cloud slowly made its way across the full moon. The natural light that had lit the gathering was now gone.

Many cats stopped fighting, though Tigerclaw and Bluestar both continued on with their spat.

ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats watched in astonishment as the cloud past by the moon when they had stopped but not when the ShadowClan's deputy and the ThunderClan's leader continued to fight.

The two cats jumped apart, both bleeding heavily from scratches and gashes. Bluestar looked worse, with several bleeding gashes on her stomach and back. Tigerclaw had one gash on his flank but the rest of his injuries consisted of large scratches, most of which would most likely become scars.

Bluestar, having caught her breath first, was ready to pounce on her ex-clan mate again when a cry came from the crowd.

"Stop!"

Bluestar and Tigerclaw bother turned to see a scratched up Firepaw.

"You need to stop! Won't StarClan get mad? Didn't you see that huge cloud? You two have to stop!"

Bluestar hissed at the tom. "Stay out of this!" She turned and launched herself once more at Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw glanced at Firepaw and saw extreme conflict in his eyes. He looked back at Bluestar and jumped out of the way. "I will not fight you any longer."

Bluestar widened her eyes in surprise at this. "Why are you backing down?"

Tigerclaw glanced at a confused Firepaw before replying, "There is no reason for us to fight. Firepaw is right. StarClan would be disappointed in us."

Bluestar looked at Tigerclaw then at Firepaw. Realization came unto her. "You like him..."

Tigerclaw's eyes widened at Bluestar's sentence. "What!"

"You like him! You like an apprentice! Even worse! You are in love with a tom!" She had a confident, disgusted look on her muzzle.

Tigerclaw pulled his lips back into a snarl as the cats around them gasped and looked from him to Firepaw. "You have finally lost it Bluestar."

Blustar threw back her head and laughed. "No, Tigerclaw! It is you who has lost it!"

Tigerclaw glared at the leader before glancing at Firepaw. His orange ears were perked up in interest and his brown eyes shined in a strange light.

"Bluestar." Lionheart padded up behind Bluestar. "This gathering has gone too far. We must end it, now." Lionheart layed his bloodied tail on Bluestar's shoulder. He gave Tigerclaw a small nod.

Tigerclaw's eyes softened. Lionheart was helping him.

Bluestat huffed before glaring back at Tigerclaw. "Yes. Tigerclaw, you disgrace StarClan!" She motioned for the ThunderClan cats to follow her. One by on they passed him, spitting insults at him.

All but one. "Meet me in two day at the border."

Tigerclaw snapped up his head to see Firepaw walking away. He glanced back and nodded lsightly before running to catch up with his fellow clan mates.

He felt a tail touch his shoulder and turned back to find Raventalon looking at him. "Are you...?"

Tigerclaw nodded at the unasked question.

Raventalon stiffened before nodding. "It is okay."

Tigerclaw smiled sadly at Raventalon and Icepaw, who had been listening to their short converstaion.

"Come on you two!" She mewed, "Blackstar has called us back."

The other three clans quickly embarked unto the trek back to their territories.

Tigerclaw padded next to Balckstar silently.

"You will be excepted by ShadowClan."

Tigerclaw looked at Blackstar. When Blackstar didn't look back at him he just smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled out as the made the trek home.

* * *

**Gwarr! Okay, I actually don't think Tallstar had any kits so... that was just me throwing that it. Not beta'd... oh! And this chap was my dad's idea so give the old man some props! Remember! Vote on the poll or I will take even longer then I did this time to update!**


	10. Lionheart's Gut

**Cheese? I know I said I would update it during the weekend but... I have no excuse. It only came a day later right? ... I miss my beta. **

**Anywho, are you guys excited that this is going to be the 10th chapter? Because I am! The longest story I have ever written! Who wants to celebrate with me! Also, 66 reviews! I love you all. XD I feel so weird all of a sudden. I am used to reading other authors thank their reviewers for giving them a high review number. Yes I consider 66 a high review number! I know some have like 5,000 (And more), but this is the most I have ever gotten. ON ANYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors it would be shorter, horribly written, and have fluffy TigerFire slash. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tigerclaw took in a deep breath as he sat in a bush close to the ThunderClan border. The moon was up and Firepaw still had yet to show up. He was worried. What if Firepaw regreted his decision in coming to meet him? What if this was really a trap? He didn't think he could bare it if it was a trap.

"Tigerclaw?" came a hushed whisper.

Tigerclaw's ears perked up and he moved his eyes to a hole in the bush. Firepaw was cautiously heading into a small clearing that separated the territories.

Seeing the perfect chance to scare the apprentice, Tigerclaw quietly leaned onto his haunches and waited for Firepaw to turn away from his hiding spot. As he did, Tigerclaw jumped out of the bush and right onto Firepaw.

"Ah!" Firepaw let out a surrised howl and started to struggle under Tigerclaw's body.

"Be quiet kittypet. Someone might hear you." Tigerclaw got off of Firepaw and sat beside the ruffled cat.

Firepaw turned to look at Tigerclaw. A huge, toothy grin spread across his face. "You really came."

Tigerclaw snorted. "I have nothing else better to do."

Firepaw smiled and sat up, then faced Tigerclaw. "Did you know?"

Tigerclaw titled his head in confusion. "Did I know what?"

"That I was Rusty."

Tigerclaw took this information in with shock. Firepaw was Rusty? All of a sudden he felt like clawing himself. Of course! It was so obvious! "Way to make a tom feel stupid." He replied with a huff.

"So you didn't know?"

"No. How did you remember?"

"A cat came to me in a dream. A ginger she-cat told me to remember. I had these flashbacks. I realized you were Tigerpaw..." Firepaw shifted in embarrassment. "You saved me."

Tigerclaw blinked at Firepaw's revelation and whispered out, "Lexiflight."

Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw in confusion. "Who?"

"Another cat whose life was destroyed by Darkstripe."

Firepaw's gaze hardened and he let out a hiss. "I am sorry. I had backed him up. I didn't see through his lies quick enough."

Tigerclaw gave Firepaw a sympathetic look and shook his head. "It was not your fault, Firepaw. How could you have known."

They sat in silence, both avoiding the subject that was going to come up next.

"So..." Firepaw started, "...you really...like me?"

Tigerclaw stiffened and nodded. _Please don't let him turn away from me_, Tigerclaw thought.

Firepaw had an emotionless face on before breaking out in a wide grin. "Thank you."

Tigerclaw looked at Firepaw in confusion and yelped as the younger tom jumped onto him. Firepaw rolled to his side and rubbed up against him. "It is nice to know I am no longer alone."

Tigerclaw felt the skin under his pelt warm. Though this was embarrassing, he smiled and curled up next to the smiling tom.

That night they talked and showed each other that they cared.

_**~It is done... ha! Fooled ya! ~**_

Tigerclaw yawned and stretched his tired limbs before blinking and looking around him. He still layed in the clearing where Firepaw and himself had stayed the night before.

Speaking of Firepaw, he glanced to his side where he felt heat. Firepaw was still curled up next to him. His ear twitched but he did not awaken.

Tigerclaw smiled before letting his smile go. He snapped his head up and his ears swerved to the side. He opened his mouth slightly and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. Lionheart! He looked down at his new mate in worry. He couldn't let Firepaw get into trouble. He shook Firepaw with his paw until tired brown eyes opened.

"What?" he mumbled out.

"We have company." He hissed back urgently.

Firepaw's eyes snapped open and he quickly scurried to his paws. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Lionheart!" he meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Act like you are hunting. I can hide down wind." He turned to leave before looking back at Firepaw. "Do you... want to meet again tomorrow night?"

Firepaw's sharp eyes turned soft and he grinned widely. "I would like that."

Tigerclaw nodded and quickly scurried away as Lionheart's scent grew stronger.

**~Firepaw Pov~**

Firepaw watched in sadness as Tigerclaw quickly went to hide. He gave a small smile. He had a mate, and he loved him.

"Firepaw?"

Firepaw's head snapped around to look at Lionheart. "Oh! Hello Lionheart. I went out for a little training. I wasn't missed was I?"

Lionheart gave him an odd look. "No. But you are up early."

Firepaw smiled. "I need to catch up on some of the warrior training. I am still behind."

Lionheart nodded in understanding but he still had a suspicious look on his face. "Maybe you should head back. I am sure Bluestar will start to looke for you soon."

Firepaw gave a nod before padding past Lionheart and into a bush.

**~Lionheart PoV~**

Lionheart quickly took in a deep breath as Firepaw passed. Confirming his suspicions, he shook his head. So, they had mated. He walked into the center of the clearing and took in a deep breath again. Firepaw's scent was mixed in with Tigerclaw's strong scent. He shook his head once again and rolled around in the clearing.

He knew he was technically betraying his clan in a way but he had a strong feeling in a the pit of his stomach. He had to protect Firepaw and Tigerclaw's secret. He just had to.

Sniffing the air once again, he nodded a little to himself. His sent was covering up the other two's scent. Though if one stayed in the area long enough, you could being to smell them.

He would have to keep the other warriors and apprentices away from the spot. He sighed and turned toward the bushes to head back to camp.

* * *

**TADA! XD I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Bundle of Joy and A disappearance

**Okay! This is the last chapter of One and the Same Book 1... wow... It is actually like, 2,000 words long, 1,00 words longer than usual. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Leafpebble and three little surpirses.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tigerclaw sighed in content as he curled up next to Firepaw. He looked at the orange tom lying next to him and smiled. This was their fifth meeting and he couldn't be happier.

Firepaw shifted beside of him before snuggling up against him and sighing.

Tigerclaw was so distracted with watching Firepaw that he didn't notice the crunch of leaves, as something grew closer.

"Tigerclaw, pay more attention to your surroundings."

Tigerclaw tensed and narrowed his eyes at the cat who's voice had washed over them.

"Spottedleaf."

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded her head in response. "Tigerclaw."

He hissed and let his claws show. "What do you want?"

"I mean no harm to you, your mate, or your kits."

At that sentence, Tigerclaw stopped hissing and looked at Spotttedleaf in confusion. "Kits?"

Spottedleaf gave him a sad smile. "StarClan says they have tried to reach many other medicine cats, yet I was one of the only ones to hear it. They share their secrets with me. Yes. Kits, Tigerclaw. Do not ask me how, I just know. StarClan says that three young ones are to come from Firepaw's and your meetings. I am here to offer my services."

Tigerclaw was trying to grasp so many things at once. "Why would you tell me all of this?"

Spottedleaf glanced down at Firepaw. "He is like the kit I am not allowed to have. I see him like my own son. If he is happy with you, enough to make kits with you, then I want to help as much as I can."

Tigerclaw studied Spottedleaf for a few moments. Medicine cats could generally be trusted. "Fine. But tell no one! When Firepaw is about to have our kits, send Lionheart to fetch me."

"Lionheart? I thought you wanted none to know?"

Tigerclaw let out a sigh. "After the first time Firepaw and I spent together we have come back 4 other times. Each time I smelled the same scent. It was covering up our scents. Once the last time we met, I had stayed behind in the bushes to see who had found our spot. Surprisingly, Lionheart came out of nowhere and started rolling around. When he had finally stood still he sniffed and nodded before heading into the bushes on the opposite side."

Spottedleaf stared at him. "Lionheart… is helping you two?"

Tigerclaw nodded. "I don't know why but he has been covering our scents the whole time."

Spottedleaf nodded and got a distant look in her eyes. "I wonder…"

Tigerclaw looked down as Firepaw's ear twitched. He turned a little in his sleep before lying still once again.

"Firepaw…" Tigerclaw nugged Firepaw with his paw. "Wake up, love."

Firepaw huffed and curled up tighter.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes slightly. He leaned down and licked Firepaw's ear before biting it.

"Ow!" Firepaw squealed as he jumped up from his sleeping position. "What was that for?"

Tigerclaw nodded his head to where the medicine cat sit. Firepaw turned and quickly jumped back to Tigerclaw. "Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf smiled. "Hello Firepaw."

"W-What…" Firepaw looked on in confusion between the two cats.

"Head back with Spottedleaf. I am sure she will explain everything." Tigerclaw purred in amusement.

Firepaw turned to Tigercalw. "But I don't want to go yet!"

Tigerclaw chuckled as Firepaw started to pout. "I am afraid you have to, Love. I need to get back to start the border patrol."

Firepaw sighed sadly and nodded his head. Tigerclaw licked his ear and smiled when Firepaw looked up at him. "I love you." He stated.

Firepaw's face turned from a pout to a huge grin. "I love you too." He nipped at Tigerclaw's split ear and ran over to Spottedleaf. "See you in two nights?"

Tigerclaw nodded and smiled as the two ThunderClan cats padded away, talking.

As they disappeared Tigerclaw let his smile fall. He didn't know how long this could go on. _Another _ThunderClan cat had found out about their secret relationship. He already had a sneaking suspicion that ShadowClan knew he was in a way, betraying them. They trusted him, most of them anyway.

He sighed and jumped as he heard the bush rustle. A black she-cat hopped out. Her intense orange eyes landed on him.

"You have betrayed two clans now, Tigerclaw. What if Blackstar would find out?" He hiss rang though his ears.

_Oh, StarClan_, he thought. "You can not tell him!"

Leafpebble hissed. "Watch me! If I do this, Darkstripe will love me!"

Tigerclaw glared and took a small step toward the she-cat. "You must not! Darkstripe is going to hurt you and throw you away!"

"No! That is what you did! You hurt your clan mates and threw them away! Then another clan lets you in and you do the same thing! You are a disgrace to StarClan."

Her angered words stung Tigerclaw right in the heart. He flinched but did not let up. "Leafpebble, you know not-"

"I might not know all of it, but Blackstar will at least get some of it!" She turned and dashed off across the cleaing.

Tigerclaw hissed and ran after the she-cat. He would not let her tell Blackstar. He knew of his feeling toward himslef and Firepaw being together. He excepted the love but he would not except a relationship.

He quickened his pace to try and catch up to the she-cat. He jumped over a log and hissed as the disgusting odor of a thunderpath hit his nose. She was heading for the short cut. If he didn't catch up soon, she would get to Blackstar!

She stopped briefly to look at either end of the thunderpath before running across.

_No! _he thought. He ran faster and sprinted out into the road...

...then all went black.

~~~~~!~~~~~

_**Up in StarClan, a spiky-furred gray tom padded in circles. No! he thought. I will not let this happen!**_

_**He turned to do whatever he was going to do, only to run into a white she-cat. "Out of my way Snowfur."**_

_**Snowfur glared at her mate. "No, Thistleclaw. StarClan is helping him as we speak. We will not let the kits go without their other father."**_

_**Thislteclaw started padding around in circles one more. "But what if it is too late? He has already been saved three times! Can we really save him again?"**_

_**Snowfur sighed. "They saved him when he was just born, a sickly little kit that shouldn't have lived past a few days. WE saved him when we lead him to Rust-"**_

_**"Firepaw."**_

_**Snowfur rolled her blue eyes. "To Firepaw. We saved him when he got hit by that monster. What makes you think we will not or could not save him again?"**_

_**Thistleclaw stopped his pacing and looked up at Snowfur. "This time, the darkness is stronger. What if... What if he doesn't make it Snowfur? Firepaw can not do this alone!"**_

_**Snowfur gave a sad sigh and nodded. "I understand Thistleclaw. I really do. You must understand. You must put your trust in the elders of StarClan. They will help him."**_

_**Thislteclaw watched as his mate walked away. He sighed and glared down at the sight he saw. A bloodied pelt being picked up by one of the two leg's kits. Taking him into the monster and going away. He knew he had to trust in the power of the Elders. He just didn't know if that would be enough.**_

~~~~~!~~~~~

Firepaw smiled happily as he padded silently to his and Tigerclaw's secret meeting place. He couldn't believe it! He was going to have kits! With Tigerclaw!

He jumped into the clearing and moewed out, "Hello, love!" He blinked when he got no reply. He looked around and was surprised to see that no one was there.

He sniffed the air and found that Tigerclaw hadn't been there since the two days previous. He stiffened and sniffed again. There was two other scents. _Darkstripe. _His face curled up into one of horror. What if he had chased Tigerclaw off or... killed him?

He hissed as he smelled an unfimiliar scent. Someone had helped him, that was for sure. But who? He took a step back and ran from the clearing. He needed to get away from there. He needed to get to Spottedleaf and Lionheart.

~TimeSkip~

He shuttered in pain. "It hurts Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf shushed him and nodded. "I know, I know. One more push and the last kit should be here."

He pushed once and gave a sigh of exhausted relief. It was over.

"Wow..." came a muttered reply.

He turned and smiled at Lionheart, who sat by his side. "I know... if only..." His eyes started to tear up.

"Calm yourself, Fireheart. I have been conversing with StarClan every night. We will find Tigerclaw."

Fireheart sighed and let out a silent cry. His mate had disappeared and no one knew how or where he disappeared too. He had missed many things, the gatherings, cats muttering rude things about him, Fireheart having his warrior ceremony, and now he had missed Fireheart giving birth to their kits. Luckily no one decided to follow them out into the clearing where he and Tigerclaw had met, which is where he gave birth. No one knew where Tigerclaw was...all except for Darkstripe. He hissed quietly at the thought of the ThunderClan warrior.

"Fireheart, your kits are all cleaned. Would you like to see them?"

He glanced over at Spottedleaf and let out a gasp of surprise. Three little bundle of fur layed feeding from Spottedleaf. One was a bright orange color, much like Fireheart himself. He was the biggest. Next to the little tom lay a brown tabby she-cat. She has almost as big as the orange one next to him. He turned to the last kit. He was oddly colored. He was orange but it had dark brown spots all over it. His tiny ears were black.

Fireheart watched all three of his kits but his gaze kept moving to the last one.

"What will you name them?" Lionheart asked as he watched the kits move and feed from Spottedleaf.

"The orange one will be Blazekit." He stated. He turned his gaze to the brown tabby she-cat. "She will be... Stripekit."

All three cat's gazes turned to the last kit. "He will be... Nightkit."

The three cats sat in the clearing until the sun set. They each picked up a kit and went back to the camp. The story they used was that they had found the kits on the side of the thunderpath.

Fireheart's last thought before exhaustion hit him was, "_I wish Tigerclaw was here."_

Somwhere in a far away two leg nest, past meadows, forests and mountains, a brown tabby tom was startled awake. He looked around and then shrugged his large shoulders. He yawned and curled up once again in his cat bed.

* * *

***Throws popcorn at screen* Boo! That was horrible! What happened to Tigerclaw! Why is Darkstripe still around! Boo!**

**Hehehehe. Wanna know what happened to Tigerclaw? Well you won't find out till book 2 is out! Yay! XD Book 2 will either be posted before of after Thanksgiving. Later suckers!**


End file.
